


what’s yours is mine

by justanexercise



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: “Holy shit,” Waverly says, eyes wide.Nicole owns sex toys. A lot of sex toys. A drawer full of sex toys.





	what’s yours is mine

 

Humming to herself, Waverly shakes her hips to the song playing in the background as she irons Nicole’s uniform. She smooths it out on the hanger and puts it in the closet along with four other identical pressed shirts and khaki pants. Taking the rest of the clean and folded laundry, Waverly puts them in the appropriate drawers, knowing where everything goes from staying over nearly every other day of the week. As she puts away the ironing board, Waverly glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. Just after midnight. Nicole should be back soon. Hopefully.

And hopefully Nicole won’t make a big deal out of her doing chores again. Waverly had cleaned Nicole’s apartment from top to bottom, did her laundry, changed her sheets and even got that gunk off the burners that’d been crusted over from a previous tenant. Nicole had not been as grateful as Waverly had hoped. Especially when Waverly brushed it off saying she did this for Champ before. Nicole got that hard look in her eyes that instantly made Waverly clench her thighs together and stop herself from jumping her girlfriend. What did make Waverly jump her right after was when Nicole vehemently told her that Waverly was her girlfriend, not servant and she didn’t have to do any of this, she didn’t expect Waverly to and she doesn’t want her to do her chores for her.

Waverly’s heart swells just that little bit more remembering how sweet Nicole was. She has to admit that she’s doing Nicole’s laundry today for ulterior motives. Nicole’s been doing double shifts ever since Officer Price went and got his leg broken in four places from riding a bull while drunk. Waverly scoffs.

See if Waverly hadn’t put away everything, Nicole would have to, all bleary eyed and yawning all while listening to Waverly talk about her day.

Best girlfriend of the year goes to Nicole and well, Waverly just wants some time with her girl. She hums again, finding a discarded scarf on the floor. She pauses in Nicole’s room, trying to remember just where Nicole puts her scarves. Waverly shakes her head and goes through the drawers one by one until she reaches the bottom drawer she’s never opened before.

“Holy shit,” Waverly says, eyes wide.

Nicole owns sex toys. A lot of sex toys. A drawer full of sex toys.

Waverly gulps, eyeing the treasure trove. She recognizes some of these from her research online. Of course she’s done her due diligence after finding out she’s attracted to women too. And with that comes just how women have sex, she didn’t get very far in her research, opting for a far more hands on approach.

Now, Waverly wishes she’d gone full research mode, because as it is, Nicole’s got a huge stash of sex toys that she’s never once told Waverly about.

Waverly pouts. Has Nicole used these on other women? Of course she has…so why hasn’t Nicole brought this up? Maybe…maybe Nicole doesn’t think she’s ready for it…

She’s so ready for it!

Waverly tentatively reaches in, randomly pulling a toy out.

“Wave, did you do my laundry?” Nicole says, leaning into the doorway.

“Shit!” Waverly jumps up, clutching her chest, realizing belatedly that said toy is also on her chest.

“Oh…” Nicole mumbles, looking at her.

“I’m sorry! I was putting away your laundry, yes I did it, you’ve been so tired lately and I know you said I didn’t have to but I wanted to and I haven’t seen you in like a week so…and…well…” Waverly shrugs. “Oh…and I uh…didn’t know where to put your scarf and I…I wasn’t snooping! I was just…I found….”

Nicole chuckles, coming to a stop in front of Waverly and tilts her chin up. “It’s okay, thank you. I really appreciate it.” Nicole drapes her arms over Waverly’s shoulders and presses a kiss to her forehead.

Basking in her girlfriend’s embrace, Waverly sighs and snuggles deeper into Nicole’s chest until the toy jabs her collarbone.

“So uhm…how long….have you had this?” Waverly says, tapping the toy in her hand.

Nicole shrugs. “Got it when I knew I was moving to a small town. Y’know, stereotype that it ain’t so friendly to gay folks, thought I would need some…stress relief.”

“So you got a drawer full of …stuff?”

“Didn’t know what I’d be able to get here, small town, wouldn’t want the local gossip to be new rookie officer buys sex toys.”

“Yea but…” Waverly stares at the toy in her hand. “This is a two hundred dollar vibrator.”

“Hey, if I wasn’t gonna get good sex here I sure as hell was gonna get some good orgasms by myself.” Nicole raises her eyebrows. “How’d you know how much it cost?”

Waverly flushes. “I did…some research before.”

When Nicole’s eyebrows go even higher, Waverly gets defensive. “What? I can’t believe you bought a _two hundred_ dollar vibrator!”

“I got it on sale,” Nicole says with a shrug. She smirks and waggles her eyebrows at Waverlys’ reddening face. “Jealous?

“NO!” Waverly shouts, maybe a bit too forceful. It’s not Nicole’s fault she unknowingly compared her to Champ. He’d been jealous of Waverly’s vibrator back when they first started having sex. See he hadn’t been the most attentive lover so  she took matters into her own hand to take care of it. She splurged on a good vibrator and hidden it in her bed frame, yet he found it. Champ tossed the vibrator in the bathtub while she’d been taking a nice relaxing bubble bath and it short circuited in the water.

She’d been livid, until Champ used his puppy dog eyes and leer. Claiming that if she wanted to get her itch scratched, she could come to him at any time.

He’d been damn jealous of a vibrator.

Waverly is in no way jealous of a vibrator.

“Wave?” Nicole gently holds Waverly’s hands and tilts her head in concerned confusion.

Waverly shakes her head. Talking about Champ and his insecurities would just ruin the mood and she’s gone through too much trouble for that to happen.

“So uhm…” Waverly waves the vibrator in the air between them. “Have you uh…how does it …”

Nicole grins, taking it from Waverly. “You wanna try it out?”

Licking her lips, Waverly smiles softly and smooths her hands over Nicole’s chest and shoulders. “I want you to use it on me.”

Nicole’s eyes widen. “Oh.” She swallows and nods more to herself than to Waverly. “Okay. Yea. Okay. You sure?”

“Definitely.” Waverly pulls Nicole down by her neck and tip toes up to kiss her, pushing Nicole until they fall on the bed. She crawls between Nicole’s spread legs, laying open mouthed kisses across her jaw and up to her lips.

After a few more heated kisses, Nicole pulls her head back. “What happened to me using it on you?”

Waverly pouts, grinding her pelvic bone against Nicole and watches as Nicole’s eyes flutter. She sits back, pulling the toy between them and handing it off to Nicole.

“We’re gonna have to switch places,” Nicole says, gesturing between them.

“Make me.”

Nicole grins, gripping Waverly’s hips and throws her on the bed, giggling when Waverly tries to playfully push her off.

“Come on now,” Nicole mumbles, pinning her wrists next to her head. “Be a good girl, baby.”

Waverly bites her lip to keep herself from moaning, but her body does all the talking, arching and shifting at Nicole’s words. Nicole leans back, slowly unbuttoning her uniform.

“Strip,” Nicole commands.

Scrambling to obey, Waverly almost knocks her forehead into Nicole’s chin as she yanks off her shirt.

“Jesus.” Nicole presses a hand to Waverly’s chest. “Careful there.”

“Sorry,” Waverly says sheepishly. She goes as bit slower this time, shimmying out of her pants and watches Nicole climb off her to take her own off.

“Ready?” Nicole asks, brandishing the sex toy in the air.

“Y-yea…”

Sensing her apprehension, Nicole rubs Waverly’s thighs. “We don’t gotta—“

“I want to, God I _really_ want you to use…” Waverly bites her lip and sends Nicole the most seductive look she could muster. “Fuck me. Use that to fuck me.”

Nicole’s makes a strangled noise in her throat before she surges up, kissing all over Waverly’s face and pushes her down on the bed.

“God you’re so fucking hot,” Nicole says against Waverly’s ear.

Groaning, Waverly hooks her ankles around Nicole’s back and grinds up, trying to find any friction between her legs, but Nicole edges back and shoves her legs apart.

“Ready?” Nicole asks again.

“Yes. Yes please.” Waverly wiggles her hips.

Nicole presses a few buttons and the toy buzzes in the air. Waverly’s clit twitches, wondering just how it’s going to feel on her. Nicole trails the head of the toy on the inside of her thigh first, teasing her, watching all the emotions cross Waverly’s face.

Then it’s _on_ her clit and Waverly’s head drops down on the pillow. Her fingers scratch the bed spread, wrapping the fabric in her hand to hold onto.

“Oh shit,” Waverly groans, her hips following the vibrations of the toy.

She could come just by this. If Nicole just pushes it a bit harder, circles it, she’ll come.

Except Nicole knows this, so Nicole eases off her clit despite Waverly’s pitiful groans and slides it up inside her. Waverly’s back arches off the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream as the vibrations seem to touch her clit from the inside.

Nicole watches in rapt attention at what she does to Waverly, twisting this way and that to find all the spots she knows drives Waverly insane.

Waverly didn’t know the toy could do this, but Nicole presses another button and the toy moves inside her, rolling, waving, she’s not sure what but it makes her vision go white. She realizes she’s screaming when Nicole starts sucking at her clit and she has to take a deep breath just to scream again.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Waverly writhes, knocking Nicole off balance.

Nicole slides under Waverly’s thighs to get some leverage, making the toy angle up inside Waverly.

Waverly shudders and twists away. “No more!” She blindly reaches between her legs, trying to stop all the sensations overpowering her.

Nicole shuts the toy off and slowly pulls it out, staring  at the wetness running down into the sheets.

“Damn,” Nicole gasps, tossing the toy to the side. She licks her lips, wanting to get a taste but she can see Waverly’s body is still recovering and would not take well to any more stimulation.

Waverly can barely feel her legs as Nicole kisses her way up to her lips. She can barely even kiss back, just mouths as Nicole chuckles and veers off to kiss her cheek and neck instead.

“Good?”

Waverly grunts.

“That good huh?”

Waverly can’t form a coherent thought, she just grunts again, her body relaxing from those orgasms. Nicole throws the blanket over their cooling bodies and snuggles into her side. Waverly has the fleeting thought that she so wants to use the toy on Nicole, but the thought barely registers before Waverly slips into deep sleep, snoring the night away.

She’ll use that toy on Nicole.

Make Nicole see stars.

That’s what Nicole deserves after all.

And Waverly will be damned if Nicole does it with her own hand. Nicole’s not going to have to use that toy on herself ever again.

It’s Waverly’s job now.

 


End file.
